<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstanding by Staywith_stray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668832">Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staywith_stray/pseuds/Staywith_stray'>Staywith_stray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sexual Selling, Smoking, angry, gun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staywith_stray/pseuds/Staywith_stray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you do that ?!" Jisung could not stop crying again because he remembered again how his own father was killed in front of him.</p><p>"If I hadn't done that we wouldn't be together now," Minho replied quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting here and my first time making fanfiction.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung angrily entered Minho's office with a gun in his hand</p><p>Jisung couldn't help but get angry because of what he found out.</p><p>The anger he was feeling went up in his brain so he could not think straight anymore.</p><p>All he knew that he was very angry with the person he trusted and that was minho.</p><p>He saw Minho sitting quietly at his desk as if waiting for Jisung to arrive. While the cigarette was in Minho's mouth, there was a smile on Minho's lips that made Jisung even angrier.</p><p>Without hesitation Jisung pointed the gun at Minho. His hand trembled as he held the gun.</p><p>Before Minho could speak, he let out some smoke from his mouth.</p><p>"What's the problem, sweetie?" Minho asked Jisung with a teasing tone</p><p>Jisung ignored Minho's question.</p><p>Jisung tightened his grip on the gun because he could drop the gun on the floor because of the nervousness he was feeling.</p><p>Jisung doesn't think Minho can do that, that the person he loves can do that. </p><p>Jisung wants to kill Minho but he also wants to know why Minho did that.</p><p>He did not want to kill anyone but he seemed to be able to kill the person in front of him.</p><p>"I miss you but you don't seem to miss me," there was teasing in its tone but it also had a streak of sadness. "And you still have a gun," Minho looked at Jisung's hand holding the gun and looked back at Jisung's face.</p><p>Jisung was shocked by what Minho was saying to him.</p><p>'He misses me?' that immediately entered Jisung's mind. Jisung is not used to what he hears from Minho.</p><p>During their three years with Minho, Minho said 'I miss you' to Jisung for the first time.</p><p>Jisung suddenly thought of what he found out that Minho had done that he had been hiding from Jisung for a long time.</p><p>Jisung's right hand was holding his head and his left hand was holding the gun.</p><p>"Sungie sweetie, is anything wrong?" Minho asked worriedly.</p><p>He got up from his seat at the table to approach Jisung.</p><p>Minho approached Jisung without Jisung knowing.</p><p>Jisung felt Minho hold his hand which surprised him. Jisung was alert so he immediately pointed the gun at Minho again.</p><p>He will not let Minho get closer to him because of what he found out.</p><p>"Do not come near me! I will never let you come near me!" there were tears dripping from Jisung's eyes.</p><p>Jisung is feeling angry and confused right now. </p><p>Minho backed away because of Jisung's actions.</p><p>"Don't pretend you did nothing wrong! You asshole!" Jisung can already see the vein in his neck because he shouted angrily at Minho</p><p>Shock can be seen in Minho's eyes and he feels disappointed, disappointed because Jisung found out what really happened that he hid for a long time.</p><p>Minho just laughed because he no longer knew what reaction he should show to Jisung.</p><p>"You fucking asshole!" Jisung's face was red from anger and shouting.</p><p>If Minho just dies under Jisung's stare, maybe he is dead now.</p><p>Minho swallowed because of what Jisung was doing in front of him. He did not think that Jisung would get angry like this.</p><p>Jisung who looks like a squirrel with those chubby cheeks and doe eyes. Jisung, who is always caring and sweet, still has this side that is scary when he gets angry.</p><p>"You know what happened," Minho took another cigarette by his side and lit it.</p><p>Minho does not show that he is afraid for Jisung. He tries to be brave and scary.</p><p>Minho looked at Jisung's face as if memorizing every corner of Jisung's face.</p><p>Jisung's eyes that Minho likes because they look so beautiful and he always sees them every time he wakes up in the morning and he likes Jisung's lips the most.</p><p>Jisung's lips tasted like cherry when they kissed. He loses himself when their lips touch. That was one of Minho's weaknesses.</p><p>"Why did you do that ?!" Jisung could not stop crying again because he remembered again how his own father was killed in front of him.</p><p>"If I hadn't done that we wouldn't be together now," Minho replied quickly.</p><p>Minho smoked his cigarette again because he had to restrain himself from feeling sorry in front of Jisung.</p><p>"What?! What has daddy got to do with us? You?" Jisung asked curiously.</p><p>Jisung wiped the tears from his face. He should not show weakness to Minho.</p><p>Minho approached the trash can on the side of his desk and threw the cigarette he was holding.</p><p>Minho went to the window on the side of the table so that he could stop himself from shouting at Jisung.</p><p>"You don't need to know," Minho replied coldly.</p><p>Minho clenched his fist because he would not let Jisung lose him.</p><p>"I need to know!" Jisung shouted trembling.</p><p>Minho closed his eyes for 5 seconds before he spoke.</p><p>"I said no," Minho replied calmly.</p><p>"What is it Minho!? My father is the one you killed!" Jisung shouted at Minho.</p><p>"Ok! Fine, I'll tell you," Minho took a deep breath and looked at Jisung.</p><p>Minho saw that Jisung's gun was still pointed at him.</p><p>"Put down your gun first," he pointed to the table where Jisung could drop the gun he was holding.</p><p>"No! Now, tell me!" Jisung couldn't wait so he shouted at Minho.</p><p>Minho took another deep breath before saying, "You are not here now if I let you go to your father," Minho said calmly.</p><p>Jisung released his gun out of shock at what he found out.</p><p>"W-why? What is enough reason for you to kill my father?" Jisung asked weakly.</p><p>Minho would have approached Jisung for help but Jisung stopped him.</p><p>"If I hadn't killed your father, you wouldn't be with me now," Minho said softly to Jisung.</p><p>Jisung looked up at Minho because of what was said.</p><p>"What kind of reason is that ?!" Jisung asked incredulously.</p><p>Minho could no longer stop himself.</p><p>"He intends to sell you to his friend in Australia!" Minho could no longer stop himself from shouting at Jisung.</p><p>Jisung feels that he lost his blood because of what he heard from Minho.</p><p>Jisung sat on the floor because of what he heard. He doesn't believe what Minho is saying but there is a part of him that he wants to believe.</p><p>Minho does not know what he will do. Will he help Jisung or not.</p><p>Minho is hurt by what he sees now, Minho is hurt because Jisung is hurt.</p><p>"I don't believe you! You liar!" Jisung sobbed in front of Minho.</p><p>Jisung's whole body was cold.</p><p>"Do you remember that your father told you, that you have cancer? That your father will send you abroad for treatment," Minho's two hands were on the table while speaking.</p><p>Everything Minho says to Jisung is true.</p><p>Jisung remembers how his father told him he had cancer and sent him to Australia because he would get better there.</p><p>"Do you know Mr, Hwang? He will buy you to marry his son," Minho added.</p><p>Jisung felt his heart drop because of what he heard.</p><p>Jisung cried because of what he found out. His father introduced him to Mr, Hwang when he is 13 Years old.</p><p>The son of Mr. Hwang, Hwang Hyunjin will marry Jisung.</p><p>He did not think that his own father would sell him.</p><p>Jisung's mind is very confused. He thought Minho killed his father for no reason.</p><p>And the worst part is that his own father will sell him.</p><p>His father he loved very much, the one who was with him all his life, the person he trusted.</p><p>Even when Jisung was weak, he still stood up and left the room.</p><p>Minho did not think that Jisung would come out of the office. </p><p>Minho immediately went out of his office to look for Jisung. He will never let Jisung go away.</p><p>When he came out of the office there was no Jisung outside. </p><p>Minho called Bangchan to see on CCTV where Jisung was.</p><p>"Chan, please look at the cctv where Jisung is. Hurry up," Minho ordered Bangchan on his cellphone.</p><p>Chan watched on TV where Jisung was.</p><p>Chan pressed the mouse a few more times before he saw Jisung.</p><p>"Sir, he's at the Fire Exit on your floor," Chan said to Minho.</p><p>Minho did not thank Chan, he immediately turned off the call. He will talk to Chan later when everything is fine.</p><p>Minho ran and turned left to go to the fire exit. When he opened the door he immediately saw Jisung.</p><p>Minho's heart was broken even more because of what he saw. </p><p>Minho could hear Jisung crying.</p><p>Jisung was surprised when he felt someone hug him from behind. Jisung was about to walk away from Minho but he felt Minho tighten his grip on him.</p><p>"Please sweetie, don't be stubborn," Minho whispered in Jisung's ear.</p><p>Jisung shivered because of Minho's deep voice.</p><p>Jisung let Minho hug him from behind. Jisung also stopped crying because Minho hugged him comfortably.</p><p>Minho felt that Jisung had stopped crying so he turned Jisung in front of him.</p><p>Minho find Jisung cute when Jisung stopped crying.</p><p>Minho saw Jisung with red eyes and nose. Minho wiped Jisung's tears on his cheek.</p><p>They just silently looked at each other.</p><p>Minho smiled slightly so that Jisung would not have to worry about what happened.</p><p>Minho saw that Jisung's eyes were watering again.</p><p>Minho was surprised because Jisung was crying again. He did not know if the reason was his smile or not.</p><p>"Sorry Minho, I didn't mean to," Jisung sobbed in front of Minho so he pulled Jisung's head towards his shoulder.</p><p>"Shh, dont worry. Don't even think about that," Minho kissed Jisung's head.</p><p>"S-sorry, I'm so immature, I pointed my gun at you when at first I didn't know the truth," Jisung said in a confused voice but Minho still understood it.</p><p>Minho just nodded, he just let Jisung speak.</p><p>"T-tomorrow you w-will never s-see me aga—"</p><p>Jisung did not finish what he was saying when he felt their mouths touched.</p><p>Jisung felt his heart beat faster because of what Minho did. Jisung can't deny that he loves Minho very much.</p><p>Jisung can't kiss Minho at the same time because he is still shocked by what is happening.</p><p>"Open," jisung's lips opened spontaneously so that Minho's tongue could enter Jisung's mouth.</p><p>Jisung's tongue and minho's tongue fought inside their mouths.</p><p>Minho bit Jisung's lower lip, Jisung moaned slightly because of the pleasure and pain he felt.</p><p>Minho grabbed Jisung's waist and pressed his body to Jisung. Jisung felt the warmth of Minho's body close to his.</p><p>Jisung hooked his two hands against Minho's neck. Jisung pulled his face away because he was out of breath. Minho brought Jisung's forehead and his forehead closer.</p><p>"You're not leaving, do you understand?" Minho orders Jisung.</p><p>Jisung nodded at what Minho said to him and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>